In Our World: Book 9 - Alternates
by matthewmspace
Summary: It's been a few months since the events of Book 8. All is well, until a new type of Portal appears.
1. Chapter 1 - Another Portal Problem

Welcome to In Our World Book 9! It was hard to come up with a new plot, but I think I have another good one here. As usual, the symbol rules on my bio apply here. If you haven't read the stories in the order I say to on my bio, you need to or this will literally make no sense. So let's get to this new story, shall we?

**CHAPTER 1 – Another Portal Problem**

(P to 3rd person) In the 3 months since everyone had been thrown back to 2008 and nearly disappeared, they were all very glad to still be together and that it would not happen again. But little did they know that soon another world would be opened to them.

(P to Emily) "I still can't believe that I really started your relationship," I said to Skipper and Marlene. "I still can't believe it either sis. By doing that, you started all of this," Marlene said happily. She kissed Skipper and hugged her children while I did the same to Matthew and our children.

"Thanks for preventing us from disappearing Mom. I really don't want to vanish again," Julia said to me. "You're very welcome sweetie. I don't know what I'd do without all of you," I said to everyone.

Everyone said the same thing to each other and we hugged and kissed our family members again. "We nearly vanished too, almost two years ago. Thank you Uncle Matthew, for suggesting Back To The Future that night," Annabelle said to him. *

"Thank you Anna. It was really lucky I suggested that. I do not want to know where we would be today if I hadn't," he said, making us all shiver with that thought. "But my prophecy said that you would fight for our independence. And you won," I said happily to Matthew.

"Yes, that problem brought us together. I found the perfect wife, thanks to that prophecy," Matthew said to me, before we kissed. "And you have perfect children right?" Dylan asked us curiously. "Of course. You may be nutty, but we love you too," I said to Dylan and Julia, making us all hug again.

"But thank you Kowalski, for messing up with the original Transporter," Skipper said to him. "Really Kowalski. What would have happened if you hadn't invented that? Surely we wouldn't have all this, with being reunited, married, and having children," Marlene said to him.

"You're very welcome," Kowalski replied to her. Matthew began chuckling at something. "What's so funny?" I asked him curiously. "Oh nothing. It's just that it's still funny to be related to former TV characters and be married to an Otter. How many people can say that? Not many," Matthew said.

We all laughed. "It really is funny to be married to a human from another world. But that's one of the many reasons why I love you," I said happily to him, before we shared another kiss.

"What would our lives be like if we were opposites, though?" Samuel asked everyone. "What do you mean?" Marlene asked him. "Well, what if our species, genders, and roles were reversed?" Samuel asked. "You mean basically if I were the boy, a Penguin, and Otters were the main military species?" Annabelle asked him.

"Well yeah, I guess so," he replied. Matthew switched all our species. "Well, I can easily change the species thing, but as to gender, I'm not going to change that. That would just be strange," he said. I chuckled. "Yeah, it would. I like being a girl. Except for one thing," I said.

"What Mom?" Julia asked me. "Being the one to give birth. That hurt a lot," I said. "That was the single most painful thing I've ever done. But it was worth it to go through all that pain," Marlene said happily. "I completely agree," I said happily. We both hugged our children.

"It's fun to slide around on your belly though," Annabelle said as she and Julia took advantage of being Penguins for the moment. And then Marlene and I started sliding around, too. It was always fun to do that.

But since we weren't used to sliding, we all slid too fast, right into our family. We all laughed at our miscalculation, before Matthew turned us back to normal. "Have fun?" Skipper and Matthew asked us all.

"Yeah, it really was fun. I'm glad you can do that. And if I remember correctly, that was part of my prophecy too," I said happily to Matthew, before we shared a kiss. "I can't believe we forgot about that part, when we met again," Marlene said, as she and Skipper blushed. **

"Well, I wouldn't have known anyway, since you were ordered not to tell me," Matthew said. They chuckled. "Yeah, we couldn't tell you after you proposed, which you did," Skipper said. "I'm still really sorry I almost killed you," Marlene said apologetically.

"As I always say Marlene, you misunderstood the joke, so it wasn't your fault. You were just protecting her," Matthew said. Marlene smiled. "I'm glad to have a brother-in-law that cares so much for us all. I'm sure wherever our parents are, they'd be glad you married Emily," Marlene said to Matthew.

He smiled. "Thank you Marlene. Though I technically didn't ask them if it was ok to marry their daughter. Neither did you Skipper. I wonder how that scenario would play out," Matthew said.

"With the Memory Viewer to prove everything, I'm sure it would be fine Dad," Dylan said to him. "I really hope that would be the case too. But didn't you sort of have a prophecy too Mom?" Annabelle asked Marlene. ***

"I did. I just never got to actually hear it directly. But whatever it was, I'm glad it came true," she said, before kissing Skipper. "You guys are lucky though, that you know one set of your grandparents," Samuel said to Dylan and Julia.

"We are. I like them," Dylan said. "I like them too," Julia said. "Good. Because without them, your father wouldn't exist and neither would you," I said to them. "I like existing. It makes me feel good," Dylan said. "If we didn't exist, we wouldn't feel anything," Julia said to him, making us laugh.

"So do we have any plans for the night?" Annabelle asked us. Marlene pulled down the giant calendar. "Apparently not sweetie. But since we've been talking about the human side of the family, how about we head there for the evening?" she suggested.

"That's an excellent idea Marlene," Skipper said to her. "Thanks Skipper," she said happily to him, before they shared a kiss. "So do you want to be humans tonight?" Matthew asked the children and I.

"Sure. It's been awhile since we were humans," I said to him. "And it eases their confusion," Dylan said, speaking of the family. We all shared a chuckle at that, since it was true. We didn't think they'd ever get used to it.

Matthew then changed us three to humans. "You look adorable children," I said to them. They really did get good genes from us. "Thanks Mom," Julia replied to me. We all got ready by calling our suits to us, in case we would need them and activated the Universal Walkie Talkie's Portal.

"Here we go," Samuel said, before we all jumped into it. We were just floating along when the tunnel started to flicker. "Uh, Kowalski?" Matthew asked him. "I've made sure to put away all my inventions ever since that happened, so I don't know what could be causing this," Kowalski said.

The pink tunnel then flickered, went dark, and then changed to green. We all then panicked and tried to head back to the still pink entrance Portal, but it closed. In its place was a green Portal.

"Not good. Not good at all," Julia said, slightly panicking. We were all panicking as well. Just a few months after we thought we were done with the Portals getting messed up, it happened again.

We all braced for gong through this new, strange Portal, hoping once we went through it, we could fix whatever was wrong and get back to our original objective, heading to Matthew's world.

That's the end of the first chapter. Not an excellent start, but it does work. Please review the chapter, as it still means a lot even after all this time. I have a few notes today.

* Referencing back to Book 4.

** Referencing the start of Book 3.

*** Referencing that one line in Pengotters: The Early Months.


	2. Chapter 2 - Doppelgangers

Welcome to the 2nd chapter! Shall we resolve that cliffhanger? I say we should.

**CHAPTER 2 – Doppelgangers**

(P staying with Emily) These Portal issues were becoming really annoying. The last one had nearly gotten rid of us. We all wanted everything to be quiet for a long time to come. But we were about to go through a new, green Portal.

We braced for going through it, by firing up the rockets on our suits in order to fly out of it faster. We then made it, but ran straight into a tree. The force of all of our suits brought it down with a giant crash.

But the first thing I noticed was that we were supposedly still in the same world. I could tell because of the design of Central Park. There were a lot of trees and grass, but not many people around.

We all landed and opened the faceplates on the suits. I easily could tell that Matthew was trying to right our wrong, with trying to make the tree either go back to normal or be completely replaced, but it wasn't working.

"Stop trying to fix it honey, you'll just tire yourself out," I said to him. He stopped, knowing I was probably right. "Thanks Emily. Let me try something else though," he said.

Suddenly, I shrank down inside of my suit. Up above was the faceplate, but I couldn't see out of it anymore. I must have shrunk back to an Otter. "Dad, I can't see anything now," I heard Julia say.

"I can't see anything either," Dylan said. The children must have been switched back as well. "Me either," I said, chiming in. We then grew and I once again could see. "So you can change our appearance and that's it? This is too weird," I said.

We all stepped out of the suits and Matthew returned us to being animals again. "Yeah, this is really weird. It's your world guys, yet it's not," Matthew said, scratching his head in confusion. Suddenly we heard some voices headed our way. We jumped back into the suits and flew into a nearby tree to hide.

* (P to Elliot) "It's a really nice day today," I said happily to everyone. The zoo was closed today so we were all just in the HQ. "It really is. How are we going to enjoy the nice day?" Mackenzie asked us all.

"Is nature calling you?" I asked her, smirking. She chuckled. Yeah, it is," Mackenzie said, blushing. "And you say that Dad's insane," Denise said to her. "It was his idea," she said, speaking of me.

"You two are insane," Malcolm said to Mackenzie and I. "But that's why we love each other," Mackenzie replied, giving me a kiss which I happily returned. "So Mom, what are we going to do today?" Adam asked Skipper.

"Well how about snow cones?" she suggested. "You just love to make me blush, don't you?" Malcolm asked her. "Oh I certainly do," she replied, before they shared a kiss.

Suddenly, we all felt an earthquake or something, along with a loud crash. "What was that?" Denise asked us. "Kowalski, analysis," Skipper said to her. Kowalski got her clipboard out, along with a machine from the lab.

She did some quick math on her clipboard while the machine printed out some stuff I didn't understand. "I've deduced that a tree was knocked down in the park by something that had a high level of energy," Kowalski answered, before going into shock.

"What is it Kowalski?" Private asked her. "Something's not right. These energy levels are just slightly higher than when we take our suits along with us to your world," Kowalski said to Mackenzie.

"But we're still here and I don't see any Portals," she said. "Everyone, let's go and check this out. Move out," Skipper said. We all climbed out of the HQ and walked out towards the park.

"What do you think happened?" I asked everyone. "I have no idea Elliot, unfortunately. But we will hopefully find it out," Kowalski replied to me. "After that, can we go get snow cones?" I asked Skipper.

She chuckled. "Of course Elliot. If we figure it out, we can get snow cones as a reward," Skipper said. We all cheered in pre-celebration of getting snow cones. They were always great.

Finally, we found the fallen tree. "Wow. Whatever hit this had to be going fast," Mackenzie said, shocked. The tree was cut clean off its stump and lying on the ground. Kowalski immediately started calculating what had happened on her clipboard.

(P to Emily) I was in shock of what was happening. Down below us, were opposite versions of ourselves. Just like what Samuel had been wondering before we left home. There was another parallel universe out there and we had stumbled into it.

We didn't dare make a sound, as we didn't know what might ensue if we all saw each other. We didn't want either of our universes to be ripped apart. After all, that nearly had happened with the multiple Kowalski's a long time ago. **

I was trying to figure out who was each of our opposite. But once they started talking to each other, I figured out my opposite was the Penguin named Elliot. My opposite was a male Penguin. It's how my life could have been if I came from here.

But what was really interesting was that there was an opposite version of everyone. It was nice to know that, even if I were the Elliot here, I would still have my little family. I nearly chuckled at the thought of Matthew's opposite, Mackenzie, having to go through what I did during the pregnancy. But I stopped that before it started, because it would have blown our cover.

"Kowalski, are you really sure your math is right?" my doppelganger asked her. "I'd say it's 85% accurate that my math is right," she answered. It actually was 100%, since we were all hiding in the tree.

They talked for a little while, all stumped at the possibility of the math being right. But then they left to go get snow cones. After we made sure we wouldn't be heard or seen, we carefully and slowly climbed back towards the ground.

"Wow," Samuel said. "You were right. There really are alternate version of ourselves," Marlene said to him. "Both our genders and species are reversed. This is so weird," Annabelle said.

"How do we get back yet avoid running into our other selves?" Julia asked us. "Do you have your phone?" I asked Matthew. "Sorry Emily, but I left it at home again. Dead battery," he said apologetically.

"It's time for an upgrade then. You've been using that since when you first met us," Samuel said to him. Matthew chuckled. "Well, a lot's happened since then. But I find it funny that I used to care about that, but I just don't anymore," he said.

"Of course, I've got something much better than technology now. An extended strange family, along with my own wife and children," Matthew said, making us laugh before he and I shared a kiss.

"Kowalski, what would be the chance of either universe being ripped to shreds if we met our doppelgangers?" Dylan asked him. Kowalski did some quick math on his clipboard. "I think we shouldn't. There's a 99% chance that they could be ripped to shreds," Kowalski said.

"Then we really need to get out of here," Skipper said. If he was nervous, that was definitely a cause for alarm. "But how do we get back?" Private asked us. Just as we were about to start thinking of ideas, we heard roars and jumped back into the tree.

(P to Malcolm) "Mom, I still think we should take another look at that tree again," Adam said to Skipper. "Is that what your gut is telling you?" she asked him. "Mine says that too," Samantha said. "Well we might as well," Skipper said. With that, we started to head back towards the fallen tree.

"I always like snow cones," I said happily. "Well, they are a lot better than the ones in our California or your world Mackenzie," Malcolm agreed. She chuckled. "Yeah, they really are. By the way, my gut is also telling me that something's up," Mackenzie said.

As we were walking towards the tree, a glare blinded us. We walked back a few feet and the glare disappeared. "Rico," Skipper ordered her, asking for binoculars. "Wow. Samantha dear, I think your hunch was right," Skipper said to her.

"What do you mean Dad?" Samantha asked Skipper. "Just this morning you were wondering if there were alternate versions of ourselves somewhere out there. It looks like you were right," she answered.

We all passed the binoculars around, eager and very curious to take a look. "Wow," we said each time, looking through them. It was then my turn. I couldn't hear anyone from that group, but I did see there were as many in it as ours.

I was most focused on one of the taller Otters. Something was telling me that they were the opposite version of myself. "Kowalski, what's the risk of the universe being ripped to shreds if we meet each other?" I asked her.

She did some quick math on her clipboard. "I see that there is a 1% risk of the universe being ripped to shreds because of that," Kowalski said surprisingly. "Should we?" I asked everyone. "Why not?" Skipper said. We all proceeded to meet our doppelgangers.

That's a wrap on this chapter. Was it good? Please review it! I have a few notes today.

* Yep, I had to think of alternate names for most of the characters. Took me a little while, but I did it.

** Referencing "Time Out", where the universe was almost ripped to shreds.


	3. Chapter 3 - Plans

Time for the 3rd chapter! Let's see what happens, shall we?

**CHAPTER 3 – Plans**

(P staying with Elliot) "So how do we approach them?" Samantha asked us. "Yeah, if we're opposites, couldn't your math be reversed for them Kowalski?" Adam asked her. "Oh, that is a possibility," Kowalski said, before doing more math.

"What if we go feral? Not enough to lose it, but we act like we lost it," I suggested. "You want to risk that? That's a bold move Elliot," Malcolm said to me. "It just came to me. But couldn't you just make them appear in front of us?" I asked Mackenzie.

"I don't know. But I think your plan might be the best out of these options," she replied. "Skipper?" I asked her. "You have my authorization on this plan Elliot," she said to me. "Well here goes, I guess," I said.

Everyone stepped back from Malcolm and I as we prepared to go feral. We hadn't done this in awhile. But we started growling and built up to a roar. We became feral and headed in the direction of the fallen tree.

(P to Marlene) When we all heard roaring, we knew that the alternate Emily and I had gone feral. We didn't know why, but we weren't about to risk getting seen by anyone. But we could tell by the panicking that something had gone wrong.

(P to Malcolm) Elliot's plan was certainly a bold one. If we didn't get our alternate selves to get out in time, we really would lose it to our feral sides. But so far, everyone was really helping us with the ruse. We knew they had to be hiding in a tree, but we for now avoided going in them.

After all, if the math was 1% for our Kowalski, what was the math for theirs? We needed to figure out what would happen if we met them. We had seen them and they had probably seen us, but we still weren't entirely sure.

After about 10 minutes, we realized they weren't going to come out and that we needed a new tactic. Elliot and I took off away from the tree back towards the snow cone cart so we could all think of a new plan.

We reached it and calmed ourselves back down to normal. "Well that was a failure," I said, slightly irritated. "They just won't come out of the tree. I know they're in there," Malcolm said.

"That's what my gut says. Our doppelgangers are in that tree. We just need to get them out of there," Skipper said. "Do you want me to use my power now or should we think of another option first?" Mackenzie asked her.

"Let's try to keep that as a third option for now Mackenzie. Does anyone have any other suggestions in the meantime? No inventions Kowalski," Skipper warned her. "Yes Skipper. But what if we made it so they had to come out of the tree?" she asked us.

"What do you mean?" Denise asked her. "Mackenzie, could you make it so their tree starts shaking and they fear it will collapse, but it actually won't?" Kowalski asked her. "I guess I could. But what if they're that stubborn?" she replied.

"I guess I could actually knock it down and then fix it later, if it comes to that though," Mackenzie continued. "Sorry we're pushing you into this honey," I said to her apologetically. "I really don't mind it. I'm really curious as well," she said, blushing. "Well let's try again," Skipper said, before we headed back to the tree.

(P to Marlene) "So that's what our alternate selves look like when we're feral, I guess," I said, after we made sure we were out of earshot. We stepped outside of our suits before climbing down to the ground. Matthew had switched Emily, Dylan, and Julia back to animals when we left the suits.

"Please don't go feral Mom. If they have that problem right now, I don't want to see you feral," Annabelle said to me. "You've got nothing to worry about sweetie. We're not going feral if we can help it," I assured her. "I do hope they got them under control though," Emily said.

"Hey, wait a minute," Matthew said, suddenly thinking of an idea. "What?" Skipper asked him. "Do you think they know we're here? Was that just a ruse?" Matthew suggested. "Whoa, I didn't think about that," Julia said.

"They're trying to weed us out. They have to know something. But we are not going to fall for that," Skipper said to us. "Absolutely not Dad." Samuel said to him. "We are not going to risk destroying everything just to satisfy their curiosity," Annabelle said.

Skipper and I smiled at them. "You two make us so proud," I said happily to the children. "You're very welcome Mom," Samuel replied cheerfully. Suddenly, we heard their voices again and jumped back into the tree, but remained outside of the suits.

(P to Mackenzie) "So I should fix the tree they knocked over as well, right?" I asked everyone. "Actually, wait for their version of you to fix it. It's their fault anyway," Elliot said to me. We chuckled, knowing it was true.

We found the tree again. "So do you think an acorn jackpot could occur from this tree?" Malcolm asked everyone. * "Unlikely Malcolm, it's a maple tree," Kowalski said to him. We were just making sure that wouldn't happen again, creating a new problem.

"Really? I'll test that," I said, beginning to give the tree a light shaking. This would be really interesting, to see if our duplicates came out of the tree. I really wanted to see what my other self was like.

(P to me) They were now resorting to shaking the tree. They really were trying to get us to come out of the tree. But we weren't going to. Even as the shaking became worse, we held fast.

But then the suits started to nearly bounce out of the tree, so I attempted to move them to a different tree. Surprisingly, it worked. I probably only could move things from our home world around. That was the hunch for the moment at least.

But then the tree really started to shake. It felt like a massive earthquake. At this point, we were pretty much hanging on for dear life. We really didn't want to leave the relative safety of the tree, even with them now obviously knowing we were in here.

And just as we were losing our grip, the shaking suddenly stopped. We quickly yet quietly scampered back onto the branches and attempted to catch our breaths. We were tired, but held onto our safety in the tree.

Suddenly, I felt a tingling sensation throughout my body. They now had resorted to using my doppelganger's power. All of us felt it. It was growing and growing as they tried to get us to appear before them.

It was taking a lot of effort, that much I could tell. It usually worked instantly, but because we weren't from this world, they really had to try. But then, it suddenly stopped. It must not have worked.

But suddenly, the entire tree started to topple over. Because of my alternate self's power, they knew they could fix it later. We ran up the branches, trying to get to the top. And then the tree fell and we barely held onto the branches.

We all looked at each other, knowing we were so close to being discovered. Their next attempt to get us out would probably be the one that would expose us once and for all. "We know you're in there," the alternate Skipper warned us.

We all grew nervous at that, since we didn't know what might result if we met. And then, the tree vanished. We fell from where we were in the tree to the ground, but landed on our feet. But we were now exposed. We were all standing in front of our doppelgangers.

That's the end of this chapter. Cliffhangers, yay! Please review this chapter. I have just one note for today.

* Referencing "Nuts To You" with the acorn jackpot and the Red Squirrel.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hello

Welcome to the fourth chapter of this story! Shall we resolve that cliffhanger?

**CHAPTER 4 – Hello**

(P staying with me) We all nervously looked around for anything that might rip the universe apart. Because we now directly saw each other, we all feared that it would be like what happened to the multiple Kowalski's years ago.

But miraculously, after a few minutes, nothing happened. The universe was not going to be ripped to shreds. We all breathed a sigh of relief that we would be safe. And then we returned our attention to our doppelgangers.

"So you're my doppelganger. It's nice to meet you," we all said to our other selves, while shaking their appendages. "So what is your name?" we asked each other. "Let's split into groups. It's going to be tough to talk if we all say things at the same time," both Skippers said. We then disbanded into three smaller groups.

(P to Marlene) "So shall we sit down?" I asked everyone. We all did. "How about you go first, since you are our guests," my doppelganger said. "Thank you," we replied. "You're welcome," they said to us.

"So what are your names?" I asked our doppelgangers. "Skipper," his doppelganger said. "Malcolm," my other self said. "Samantha," Samuel's other self said. "Adam," Annabelle's alternate self said.

"So what are your names?" they asked us. We all said what our names were. "Your names really are nice," Samantha said to us. "Thanks. Your names are nice, too," Annabelle said to them. "Thanks as well," Adam said happily.

We all smiled at each other, happy we were all friendly. "So what's it like, being a boy?" Annabelle asked Adam. "You've never switched bodies for a few minutes with the mind switcher?" he asked her.

"Well, we have, but I'm not really him, if you know what I mean," Annabelle answered. "Maybe we could switch minds later, if it's ok with you Mom and Dad," Samantha asked her parents.

"If it's ok with you," Malcolm said to us. "If either Kowalski's math says it won't cause a problem, I'd be open to that," I said. "And we could get Matthew to change our species too," Samuel suggested.

"You mean Mackenzie, at least for us," Samantha said. That made us all laugh. "So what is it like having claws during combat?" Skipper asked his other self. "I really don't use them that much during combat. But they are handy," the other Skipper answered.

"Have you used them Marlene?" Malcolm asked me. "Only when I was with Matthew and went feral at Blowhole on the wedding day," I answered. * "And how was that battle and the subsequent press conference?" he asked me.

I chuckled. "Well, I'd say it went well. We won, after all," I happily pointed out. "Yes, Mackenzie and I did as well," Malcolm happily said. "That was close though. Without us, Blowhole would've altered the past," Adam said. **

"So that happened to you too, huh? That was too close, traveling there," Annabelle said. All of the children's' fur and feathers bristled with their own memories of almost falling out of a plane.

"Relax children. You're safe on the ground right now," my husband assured them. That thankfully calmed them down before they even start to shake nervously. "Thanks Dad," Samuel said happily to him.

"So what was it like, being pregnant?" Malcolm asked me. "It was interesting, I'll say that. Growing children inside of you for three months is hard work. And don't get me started on giving birth. But it's wonderful, having children," I said happily as we went into a family hug.

"10-4 on that Marlene. That was a lot of work. But being able to have children while being opposite species is wonderful," the other Skipper said. They then had their own family hug.

(P to me) "So what are your names?" our doppelgangers asked us. We all said our names and asked what theirs were. "I'm Mackenzie," my other self said. "I'm Elliot," Emily's double said. The children's doubles were James and Denise.

"So what do you look like as a human?" Mackenzie asked me. I chuckled. "I was about to ask you the same thing," I said. We turned both our families into humans. We all looked at ourselves.

"So that's what I look like as a boy/girl," Mackenzie and I said to each other. It was interesting, seeing what I would look like if I were a girl. I looked pretty good, to be honest.

We then returned ourselves back to animals. "So what's it like, you know, being a boy?" Emily asked Elliot. He chuckled. "Well, I'm sure you've switched bodies with Matthew a few times, so you probably know a little bit of that," Elliot said.

Emily and I blushed, since that was true. "So did you have a prophecy too?" Emily asked Elliot. "Yeah, I did. It was that Mackenzie would team up with Adam and Samantha to keep our freedom. Was that the same for you?" he asked us.

"That's exactly how it was for us too. Never again am I riding in a plane," I said, making my feathers bristle, along with Mackenzie's fur. "But without that, you wouldn't have us," Julia pointed out.

"And you wouldn't have us," Denise also pointed out to them. "But we do," Emily and Elliot said happily. Our little families got together in a hug. "So we've got some more questions," Emily said. Mackenzie chuckled. "As do we," she said.

"So when you were pregnant with James and Denise, who was kidnapped? Because when I was pregnant with Julia and Dylan, I was kidnapped," Emily said. Her fur bristled at that memory.

"Believe it or not, but I was actually the one kidnapped, even though I wasn't the one that was pregnant," Elliot surprisingly said. "Really? What was Blowhole's tactic then?" I asked him. "It was to use me to make Mackenzie go into labor in fear of me," he replied.

"That almost worked. I was that close to having my water break," Mackenzie said, pinching her thumb and index finger close together. "Could you communicate with them?" Julia asked her, speaking of James and Denise.

"Yeah, that was just so weird. What a strange experience, communicating with your unborn children," Mackenzie said. "Right back at you with that. But do you remember?" I asked her children.

"Yeah, we do, somehow. But anything after Mom went into labor until we started to act mischievous we don't remember. What about you?" Denise asked our children. They frowned. "We don't. You two are lucky. How do you remember that?" Dylan asked them.

"A simple act of getting copyright control and being able to change things helps. You haven't tried that?" Mackenzie asked me. "I just never thought to. What are the odds that those memories exist, you know?" I said, blushing.

"Can we do that back at home Dad while the Memory Viewer is active?" Julia asked me. "Sure. After we actually get home, that is," I said. "How did you wind up here anyway?" Elliot asked us.

"We really don't know. We were just trying to get to our other world, but a green Portal appeared during the tunnel voyage," Emily answered. "That's strange. But were you talking about meeting alternate versions of yourself before you wound up here? We were this morning," Denise said to us.

"Actually we were as well. And now it actually happened. Our lives are all really strange," Julia said, making us laugh. "Yeah, they really are. But that's fun," Mackenzie said, making us laugh again

"So I've got some questions for you Matthew," Mackenzie said to me. "Go right ahead," I replied to her. "Do you still like technology-related things? Or are you a sports guy?" she asked me curiously.

"I still like tech. It's good to know that even if I were you, I'd still like that. I bet your sister's a tomboy, right?" I asked her knowingly. ** "Oh she is. And she's massively jealous that I'm already happily married with children," Mackenzie said joyfully.

"My brother is the same way. I have to say though, it still feels a bit strange to be married at only 20. But I stopped caring long ago," I said happily, giving Emily a kiss. Mackenzie and Elliot shared a kiss as well.

*** "So after your first Blowhole battle, how much chaos happened back home?" Mackenzie asked me. "Oh I'm sure you know the answer to that. It was a complete disaster," I answered her. "So many interviews and requests," Mackenzie said, shaking her head.

"Exactly. But was it worse for you, since you had to do more to get ready for them?" I asked her. "Yeah, it was. I mean, I like looking nice, but having to do that all the time was annoying. School was a disaster as well, right?" Mackenzie asked me.

"Let me just say this. Thank goodness for the Internet. But I'm really glad I don't have to bother with that hindrance, thanks to living in the zoo," I said to her. "Tell me about it. So many worries gone, due to that never happening," Mackenzie said happily. "Ditto," I said, agreeing with her.

"And we're glad we don't have to go to school," Julia said happily. "Did Adam and Samantha train you too? Annabelle and Samuel trained and taught us," Dylan said to them. They chuckled. "Yeah, that's how it was for us too. Being mischievous is just pure fun," James said, making the children laugh.

"That may be fun for you, but if I didn't have my powers, it'd be really annoying for us," Mackenzie said to James and Denise. "Same to you children," I said to Dylan and Julia. "That's a lot of power Dad," Dylan said to me. All the children frowned at us parents.

"It may be, but at least we let you act mischievous sometimes," Elliot pointed out to them. "I guess that's true. At least you're fun sometimes," James said to his parents. "Same here," Julia said to Emily and I. Our individual families shared a hug again.

That's a wrap on this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review it. I have a few notes today.

* Referencing way back to Book 2.

** Referencing Book 4.

*** Referencing the beginning of Book 3.


	5. Chapter 5 - Nice To Meet You

Welcome to chapter 5! This a good, humorous story after Book 8, right? I hope so. Let's read today's installment, shall we?

**CHAPTER 5 – Nice To Meet You**

(P to Marlene) "So what do we do now?" I asked everyone. "Well, we've got to get you home," Malcolm said. "Or at least to Uncle Matthew's world," Annabelle said. "Well grab your suits and let's find the others," Skipper's double said. We called them to us and then went to find everyone else.

It didn't take long to find them. We easily found Private, Rico, and Kowalski with their doubles. Finding everyone else took awhile. But then we suddenly were moved to where they were.

"A little impatient?" I asked them. "We just thought it'd be easier to use our powers," Mackenzie said, speaking of Matthew and herself. "So you've got that power too, huh?" Skipper asked her. Mackenzie smiled. "Yeah. It's very useful, especially with the children," she said happily.

Dylan, Julia, James, and Denise all frowned at their parents. "Come on Mom, that's slight abuse of your power," Denise complained to Mackenzie. "We have the same feeling Dad," Julia said to Matthew.

"Well, that's just the hand you've been dealt. Would you rather us in control or the studios?" Matthew said to them. "Well, obviously we'd rather you be in control Dad," Dylan said to him. "Same here Mom," James said to Mackenzie.

We all continued to talk about that for a few minutes. "So how do we get you home?" Skipper's double asked us. "Kowalski?" both Emily and Elliot asked them. We chuckled that there were two Kowalski's at the moment. And the fact that this time, the universe wasn't being ripped to shreds.

"Well, you should collect your suits, since leaving them behind would be potentially problematic and you would have to make them again," she said to us. "That is a good idea. And we should try and duplicate how we got here," he said.

"How should we proceed about doing that? Couldn't we wind up in your world?" Matthew asked Mackenzie. "Don't worry Matthew, we detected a slightly larger amount of power for the Portal you stumbled into. So we just need to get it to that same level," the Kowalski from here said.

"But if you detected more power on this end, that may have meant there was a short on our end. Did you account for that?" our Kowalski asked her. "Oh that is a good point, I didn't calculate that," their Kowalski said, doing the math again.

"While you're calculating that, could you also see if we could go back and forth between here and your world?" Mackenzie asked the Kowalski's. "Now why do you want to do that?" I asked her. "Slightly to prank Julien and the family back home," she said, blushing. We all laughed and the Kowalski's factored that into there too.

"You sure are a mischievous one," Matthew said to Mackenzie. "It's fun because no one expects it from me. You should try it some time," she said. "Believe me, I have. I'd cite a few examples but you've probably done the same," Matthew replied, making both of them chuckle.

The Kowalski's then finished their math. "Well I've isolated the power levels needed to move between all the alternate realities and I think I've got it," our Kowalski said. "I believe I have it too. We just need to slightly taint the McGuffium," their Kowalski said. "Taint? Are you sure that's the proper thing to do with such a volatile substance?" both Skippers asked, making us chuckle at their similar personalities.

"I believe so. From residue on the tree you knocked down, it seems that your McGuffium was tainted, sending you here instead of into Matthew's world," their Kowalski said. He blushed. "I am sorry about that. Think you can fix it Mackenzie?" he asked her. "Do Otters have tails?" she asked, making us laugh in the truth.

The Kowalski's then told us what we needed to do in order to use the tainted McGuffium properly and not cause a malfunction. It was very technical and we didn't get some of the science, but did get their points. Suddenly, we were all in their HQ. "Matthew?" we all asked him. "Mackenzie?" they asked her.

"Hey, if you're going to get home and come to our HQ, you might as well do it now," Mackenzie said. "I just need to do one thing," Matthew said, thinking in script. Suddenly, our suits appeared in the HQ. We didn't call them in order for no one here to get suspicious.

Their Skipper also locked down the HQ to prevent Julien from getting in. If she knew something was up, he would blab to the zoo. * We prepared the McGuffium and the Portablizer properly, checking for anything wrong, even a simple loose screw. We couldn't risk getting stuck between universes.

We tainted the McGuffium slightly with a single drop of water. It didn't turn black, but merely lost some of its shine. The Kowalskis ran tests on it and by both of their accounts, it was fine to use for us to get home.

"Well it's been nice to meet you," all of us said to each other's doppelganger. "Well it was nice to see what I'm like as a Penguin full-time," I said to Malcolm. "It was nice to see what I'm like as an Otter full-time as well, not to mention also as a girl," he said to me. All of us shook paws and wings with each other before we flipped on the Transporter. As when it had messed up and gotten us here, it was green.

"Farewell for now," Skipper said, saluting his doppelganger. "The same to you soldier," his doppelganger said. Our group jumped through the Portal and it worked. As we fell through, the Portal to their world closed and the tunnel changed back to pink from green. We saw our Portal up ahead and were going home.

"That was fun," Annabelle said. "It sure was," Julia agreed with her. All of us agreed with them. We braced for going through the Portal and then we did. It dumped us into the park, exactly where we had left our world. "I'm glad that this time we didn't lose anyone," I said, hugging and kissing my husband and children. "Me too," Emily said, hugging and kissing her husband and children as well.

Matthew then sent us back to the HQ where we all got out of our suits, before he sent them to storage. "What day is it? Did our trip skip any time somehow Kowalski?" I asked him. He got his abacus from his lab and started to do calculations. "Well Marlene, I think by my calculations and only a little time has passed. We left during the day and it's only night now," he said.

"That's good. We don't want to have skipped days or even years," I said. We all shivered with that possibility. But thankfully, it hadn't happened. We were all glad to be home and just spent the rest of the evening hanging out with chess and other minor activities before going to bed.

That's the end of this chapter. And actually it's the end of the story as well. I have some interesting stuff to say in the epilogue today. But before you read it, please leave a review on this final chapter. It means a lot. I have a note today as well.

* Referencing _Wishful Thinking_, when Julien blabbed about the fountain.


	6. Chapter 6 - Epilogue

Welcome to the epilogue for In Our World Book 9! I know this was a rather short story, but I do have some things to say about it. First of all, the idea randomly popped into my head for this story once again. I just thought this was a cool idea and decided to write about it. But I still carefully thought about the doppelgangers' names though, as I always do.

I planned for this story to be longer, but hit a couple of roadblocks. The first is that unlike with Ottans and before, I've been pressed for time since Book 8. I've been in college since late August (2014, for those of you in the future). Naturally, my schoolwork load has increased, along with a few other commitments that I won't go into here.

I've also got another thing that's going to affect my work, which is the Penguins Of Madagascar movie. The movie is currently out now, but I haven't seen it yet.. Naturally, since it's the story of how the Penguins' group came to be, it'll affect my plotlines, depending on how well it fits into the canon of the show and movies. As far as I'm concerned before seeing the movie, it's in this order: Penguins movie, Madagascar movies, and Penguins show.

Of course, that may change once I see the movie. It may also give me more ideas for future stories, once I see the new characters DreamWorks has come up with. They all look very interesting and it'll be neat to try and figure out how to factor them into the likes of Blowhole and the show. Of course, I'll be on the lookout for Skilene in the movie, hoping they include it. They need to at least mention Marlene in some manner, depending on where the movie fits into the timeline.

Naturally, I have other stories in the works as well, but they aren't ready yet. One requires a little help from an outside party and the other relies on the movie to see if it is affected by those outcomes at all. So for now, my future stories are all on hold. I have a large break in late December through early January, so I could probably crank out a story or two depending on how swamped I am at home.

So, thank you for reading all these stories. It's been a great run so far and I hope to keep them coming. Please remember to leave reviews on not just my stories, but any you read here on FanFiction or anywhere on the web. If you want to be notified when I post a new story or do anything else, use the author alerts feature on the bio page. I'll be back soon! Have a great day/night/anything!


End file.
